I Miss Him So Much
by MegaKnight2000
Summary: A couple of years after Total Drama ended. Courtney and Amy are facing some inner turmoil within themselves about Duncan and Scott joining the Marines. Will Samey be able to help them?


**It's been awhile. Been really busy and my schedule doesn't work the way I want it to so.. hoping with summer coming up, I'll have more free time to update my stories. And here's a little oneshot that I planned on writing for a while in sync with my friend Tati(Galactic-Red Beauty)'s artwork but again, schedule problems. But without any more delay, here it is.**

* * *

It was the middle of June and with the sun blaring down on people, crankiness and frustration would be at their max. This definitely fit Amy's current situation as she was laying on the couch, occasionally letting out a groan or two. While she may be cranky and frustrated right now, it's not completely the weather to be blamed for this. It has to do with a certain red- haired boy who went off to join the Marines. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

"_But babe I gotta go make something outta myself. Gotta go honor my pappy's legacy and all since he died in the Army."_

"_Ugh…so you want to go join the Marines all for some stupid ego trip and leave me here all alone… well fine! I don't need you and I certainly won't miss you!"_

"_Look Amy I'm—"_

"_JUST GO AWAY!" _

_Conversation ended with a door being slammed on the boy's face. _

Ever since then, she's been trying to do everything she can to forget about him. His red hair. His dark blue eyes that could swallow you in with their depth. His freckles. His chest. His everything… clearly she's been having a hard time forgetting him.

"Ugh. I hate you, Scott." Amy growled miserably as she rolled over on the couch. As she was about to let out another groan, Samey came in with two cans of soda.

"Hey Amy I got the sod—" Samey looked over at Amy lying down over the couch. She sighed at this. "Sis you can't keep laying around forever. You gotta get out and do something."

"Well who asked you?" Amy spat out as she snatched her soda away from Samey and started drinking it.

Samey sighed once more. Ever since Scott came into Amy's life, the twins have somehow been able to get along a lot better than before though they still have their differences. Samey accepted that and would hope that they would continue to try and improve their relationship though with Scott going away to the Marines, it seems they're back at square one..

"By the way, Courtney's coming over." Samey informed. "More like I invited her."

Amy spit her soda out on the ground at the mention of Courtney's name. Ever since she met her after Total Drama ended, she never really liked her at all nor saw eye to eye with her and vice versa. They could barely tolerate each other as it is and would only come in contact whenever Duncan and Scott were hanging out since they're best friends and all.

"Ugh… _why_ is she coming over?" Amy groaned angrily.

"Because it's nice to have some company over once a while." Samey simply said as she went back to the kitchen with Amy folding her arms. She's not going to like this one bit.

* * *

Courtney was on the road to Amy and Samey's house after getting a call this morning from Samey to come over and hang out with them. Normally she wouldn't have the time nor interest to spend time with the twins especially Amy, who she doesn't like all that much due to their similar, yet differing characters. She only tolerates her because of Duncan since he hangs out with Scott but that's when they were still here…

"Duncan…." Courtney whispered. She still hasn't gotten over Duncan's decision to join the Marines. It just felt like it came out of nowhere for her… or maybe she never paid much attention to what Duncan wanted to be when he got older. She remembered their last meeting like it was just yesterday..

"_Princess cmon I'll come back and visit in a couple of months or so." _

"_Why do you want to join? _

"_Because I've always wanted to join when I was younger besides being a bad boy."_

"_Are you sure you're not just joining so you can get away from me?"_

"_Babe no! You're totally spinning this the wrong way!"_

"_Ugh whatever, goodbye." _

_Conversation ended with the phone connection going dead. He even tried coming over to visit her before he left but she didn't want to have any of it. She didn't want to have her heart broken twice in one lifetime over the same boy._

Courtney kept driving down the road as the memories of their last meeting faded back into her own "personal place" in her head. She didn't want to remember them. She didn't want to keep thinking about them as it would remind her of him. Their ups and downs on Total Drama and in real life. She didn't want to remember them because it hurts too much.

"I've got to get over this." Courtney whispered as she scanned for the twin's house and once she picked up the place, she went to park down the street and began walking over to the house. As she did so, she accidentally tripped over a crack on the pavement and she fell onto the ground with some of her belongings flying out of her purse.

"Stupid crosswalk." Courtney grumbled. "I have the mind to get my lawyers to talk to the city about this imperfection in the neighborhood." As she began collecting her things, she picked up a small portrait. When she turned it over, it was Duncan dressed in his Marine uniform. It was the day he gained entrance into the Corps. He looked so proud in the picture.

"I thought I got rid of this… no matter, I'll do it once I get home." Courtney muttered as she hurriedly placed the portrait back in her purse without looking at it, collected the rest of her belongings and continued on her way to the twins' house.

* * *

Samey was getting the drinks and snacks out of the fridge, which she premade earlier. Just cookies and juice. Something simple. She would hope that Courtney would feel comfortable coming over. While they were never really close even after Total Drama ended, they still had some level of respect for the other. Plus with Courtney here, it could get Amy active once again. Maybe even talk things out. Amy's been acting this way ever since Scott left and while she claims she's over it and doesn't care anymore, she's deeply hurt and still hurting. It's clear as water even to Samey. Her whole thumb sucking issue was mended because of him. **[1]**

"She really loves him.." Samey whispered sadly as she collected the refreshments and made her way to the living room. As she set it down on the table, the doorbell rang.

"Courtney's here." Samey smiled as she went over to the door and opened it for the C.I.T. to come in. After saying their greetings to each other, they both walked over to the living room where Amy was now sitting up and already starting to eat the cookies. She stopped and looked over at Courtney.

"_Courtney_." Amy frowned.

"_Amy." _Courtney replied back with the same frown.

Samey could already see the tension building up between the two girls but she already expected this would happen so she's not all too surprised.

"Now now." Samey got in between the little glare down between the two girls. "Courtney, why don't you take a seat next to me?"

"Sure." Courtney replied.

Once they got situated and began eating the snacks, Samey was trying to find a way to diffuse the tense atmosphere that was still present in the room.

"So Courtney, how's life been going for you?" Samey asked.

"Pretty well." Courtney lied. "Just got studying for my entrance exams and all. Still got to be an attorney one day."

"That's awesome." Samey smiled. "I know you can do it after all since you have a lot of book smarts from what I used to see on Total Drama."

"Didn't help her on most of her time on the show now did it?" Amy scoffed

Courtney glared at the mean twin while Samey gave her sister a disapproving frown. "Well at least I was known as one of the very best on the show. Can't say the same about you."

"Oh the _very _best?" Amy chuckled. "Is that why they only talk about people like Heather and Duncan first before they talk about you?

_Duncan._

The mere mention of his name got Courtney worked up and on the attack against Amy. "Well at least I _was _on All-Stars where I got a lot of people's attention including Scott's.

_Scott. _

Amy's anger started boiling up at his name being said from anyone else but her. Samey was seeing the heated atmosphere rising between these two to the point where Samey feels like she might suffocate if she doesn't do something.

"Ok let's just calm—" Samey tried reasoning before Amy cut her off.

"You think just because he _dated_ you means anything?!" Amy snapped. "He clearly doesn't give a damn about you anymore. You have your own troubles with your on and off boyfriend Duncan."

Courtney got up from her seat, furiously pointing at Amy. "Don't you _dare _talk about our relationship like you know what we've been through. You don't have that right, you stuck up bitch!"

"Says the bitch who can't stop trying to eye a guy that doesn't _like _her anymore and has a girl he loves!"

"I couldn't care less about Scott!" Courtney screamed. "I don't even care about _Duncan!_ You can have Scott if that's what you care about."

"Who said _I _want him?!" Amy screamed back. "He clearly doesn't give a damn about me and probably off talking with some new girl he loves!"

"And I don't care about Duncan!" Courtney folded her arms, trying to control her emotions. "Don't know _why _you even said he was my boyfriend. He cheated on me once, who's to say he's not off cheating again? To think I was dumb enough to take him back.. to fall in love with him again. With his bad traits and his sweet side… he probably j-just.."

"I really don't even know why you brought Scott up at all.." Amy narrowed her eyes away from Courtney and to Scott's Marine portrait on top of the TV. "He probably went off because he wants to get ordered around and find other bossy women wherever he goes…." Amy walked over slowly as she picked up the picture of Scott as she continued looking at it. "Hated the guy from the first time we met. Always trying to act cool and dumb at the same time. Following my orders without complaint, loving me for who I am and not what I was pretending to be, always there at my beck and call, never abandoning me even at my worst unlike my ex boyfriends and….."Amy gripped the picture harder, trying to pull it together. "Stealing my heart. I absolutely hate that disgusting pig."

Samey looked on at her sister with a sorrowful look on her face. Amy was in so much pain and was keeping it bottled up because of her pride. She looked on at Courtney and realized she was doing the same thing.

"_If they don't let this out, it's going to destroy them both. That's the whole purpose of this meeting. Let it out." _Samey thought.

Courtney took out Duncan's portrait from her purse and held it. "I can't believe you still haven't gotten rid of his picture if you said you _hate _him so much. Now see this?" Courtney picked up her portrait of Duncan. "I plan on getting rid of it once I get home.. yup." Courtney chuckled even though it was clearly strained. "No use clinging on to old memories. To a guy who's gone and off to whatever fate he's got coming to him. Whether he lives or dies. I can't be caught in a mess like that. It w-would ruin me…" Courtney gripped the portrait harder as she stared down at Duncan's image.

"Hah joke's on you." Amy forced a smile as she continued looking at Scott's portrait. "I was planning on dumping this loser's picture today. I left it on here for those reasons."

"Hah well good for you… because for me, I don't need Duncan nor do I miss him." Courtney stared at the picture.

"And I don't need Scott nor do I care what happened to him." Amy responded.

The two girls started laughing hysterically. Like they had just heard the funniest thing on the planet. Their continued laughter was starting to get under Samey's skin. She knew they would be stubborn but not _this _stubborn. It was more than she could take.

"Stop fooling yourselves and let it out." Samey spoke out loud.

Courtney and Amy stopped laughing and looked back at Samey, who now had a very serious expression on her face.

"Let what out?" Courtney smiled.

"Are you finally losing it, Samey?" Amy chuckled.

"No but you two certainly are." Samey countered. "Now like I said before, let it out. It's for your own good. Both of you."

"Since when did Samey grow into such a demanding woman?" Amy laughed. "Guess Jasmine's been doing wonders for you. Scott would totally dig you now!"

"Haha right?" Courtney chuckled. "Duncan would probably hit on her or something!"

The two girls began laughing once more while holding on to their pictures but the mention of Duncan and Scott's names along with the memories and feelings resurfacing...

_They finally cracked. _

Courtney and Amy's laughter became sobbing and the sobbing became more and more hysterical by the minute as they slumped to the ground, hugging their portraits of said boys. They kept it bottled in for months but now it finally came crashing down on them. They couldn't take it anymore. Their hearts couldn't bear it. As Samey watched her sister and Courtney cry, she looked on in pity and sadness but at the same time some sort of relief. Relief that they were finally able to let out all those emotions that had been eating them up from the inside for so long instead of simply saying or expressing how they really felt.

"_They miss them so much._" Samey thought solemnly.

* * *

**1\. Samey mentioned in Pahkitew Island's Blast From The Past episode that Amy still sucks her thumb which usually means a lack of comfort/love or major insecurities or both.**

**AN: Well that ends the oneshot. Just a little emotional story depicting people who are involved in the military and the loved ones they leave behind because it isn't easy. Not at all. Well anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I hope to get back to Ella's True Prince very soon. Until then. **


End file.
